


Jet Boots

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tinkers, Steve watches, and then Steve gets bored and ...you can imagine the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Boots

"Tony, you spend four hours working on that boot now, don´t you think it´s enough?" Steve asked.

He tried not to sound too bored, because he knew how much Tony loved tinkering and improving his armor was vital for his work as an Avenger, but even Steve´s patience had worn thin after watching Tony working on his jet boot for hours.

Tony looked up, soldering gun still clutched in one hand, huge goggles on his face and soot marks on his cheek. "Has it really been that long?" he asked.

"You´re the one with the W-Lan in his head," Steve offered, "see it for yourself."

"Oh..." was Tony´s reply. He yanked the goggles off his face and squinted in the light of the workshop. "I didn´t realize that it had gotten this late, it´s just..." he gestured helplessly and finally dropped his hands to his sides. "I´m sorry, Steve."

"It´s okay, I understand," Steve answered.

Tony put the tool away, walked up to Steve and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I´m sorry," Tony whispered in Steve´s shirt. Steve smiled and hugged back. He ran a hand lightly up and down his back.

"Steve," Tony asked, "why didn´t you say something earlier?" He rose his head and his blue eyes watched Steve intensly. "Usually you throw things at me when you want me to stop working."

A brief laugh escaped Steve. "You looked happy, why should I disturb you?" (and he had run out of moderately soft objects and didn´t want to throw a wrench at Tony)

Tony sighed and kissed Steve. The kiss was slow and gentle and perfect. Tony buried his hands in Steve´s short hair and tugged him closer, while Steve´s hands rested at Tony´s waist. When they broke the kiss, Tony whispered breathlessly "I don´t deserve you."

Steve cupped Tony´s face and kissed his forehead. "Don´t say things like that,"Steve said with a warm, soft voice, "you´re not making sense." He tangled the fingers of his right hand with Tony´s. Tony´s eyes were full of wonder and warmth.

"Let me make the time up to you," Tony suggested in the wonderful suggestive tony of his.

And Steve had never been able to resist Tony.


End file.
